New Prestige: The Argent Crusader
Description: "The Argent Dawn is a worldwide organization, but their centers of power are around the most dangerous places of the world. I discussed the organization in a previous work on the Alliance, but I feel some elaboration is necessary. The most Argent Dawn members are in the Plaguelands; they have bases at Chillwind Point on the border of Alterac and at Light’s Hope Chapel to the west of Corrin’s Crossing. I’ve also seen a few Argent Dawn members in Winterspring and Mount Hyjal, observing the actions of the Burning Legion and preparing for the next massive battle against the demonic army. They’re a courageous lot; the Argent Dawn is full of self-sacrificing individuals who fight creatures most of the Alliance wouldn’t even want to think about (and probably doesn’t, sadly). Their unpredictability makes them especially dangerous to undead and demons; they prove capable of devising new tactics and new spells faster than most of the Lich King’s servants can keep up." ~ Brann Bronzebeard, 2 years before the Fall of the Lich King. Argent Crusaders in the World: Most Argent Crusaders are found in the Plaguelands, where many serve as sentry guardsmen, protectors for travelers, and trainers for new Argent recruits. An Argent Crusader may also be seen hunting down evil foes, such as remnant Scourge, demons, or other atrocities such as the Twilight Hammer. Typically, many Argent Crusaders are paladins, though some warriors also exist among them and may be of many races. Truly focused spellcasters are likely to pursue the path of an Argent Dawn Templar instead. Hit Dice: D10 Requirements Race: Any. Affiliation: Must be of a lawful alignment, and a member of the Argent Crusade. Base Attack Bonus +5 Skills: Diplomacy 5 ranks, Sense Motive 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks. Feats: Combat Expertise. Class: Must have 5 levels in Paladin or 5 levels in Warrior. Restriction: If the character shifts towards an evil alignment, then he loses all abilities and perks associated with this prestige class, becoming an Ex-Argent Crusader until he goes through atonement. Class Skills The Argent Crusader's class skills (and key ability for each) are Diplomacy (Cha), Concentration (Sta), Sense Motive (Spt), Spellcraft (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Royalty and Nobility) (Int), Knowledge (military tactics) (Int), Spot (Spt), Listen (Spt), Survival (Spt), Craft (Int), Profession (Military Commander) (Spt), Ride (Agy) and Handle Animal (Cha). See WoW RPG, Chapter 5: Skills for skill descriptions. Skill Points at each level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Argent Crusaders gain no additional armor or weapon proficiencies in weapons or armor. Chosen Path: At 1st level, the Argent Crusader must choose a distinct path, in order to identify the individual's calling from within. This path is usually determined by the Argent Crusader's base class levels in either Paladin or Warrior, but in the case where an Argent Crusader is multiclassed as both a 5th Level Paladin / 5th Level Warrior, they can still only choose one path. The paths are listed as follows : Path of Valor: This path can be taken if the Argent Crusader has 5 levels in the Paladin class. If this path is taken, then the Argent Crusader may choose special abilities associated with the Path of Valor with class feature progression, but not the Path of Vigilance. In addition, they gain the Holy Valor feat. The Argent Crusader may use this feat even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites for this feat, though the Holy Valor may not be used as a prerequisite for other feats until all of it's own prerequisites are satisfied. Path of Vigilance: This path can be taken if the Argent Crusader has 5 levels in the Warrior class. If this path is taken, then the Argent Crusader may choose special abilities associated with the Path of Vigilance with class feature progression, but not the Path of Valor. In addition, they gain the Steadfast Determination feat, even if they don't meet the prerequisites for it. Steadfast Determination may not be used as a prerequisite for other feats until all of it's own prerequisites are satisfied. Sentry Defense (Ex): Ever since the Argent Dawn, the organization knew that every soldier that fell, could mean an extra enemy for the great evils they face in the world. As such, Argent Crusaders are highly trained for defense and survival, knowing that if the heroes of Azeroth fall, then all hope would be lost. At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th and 10th level), the Argent Crusader gains +1 Sacred Bonus to AC. Will of Fordring (Ex): Ever since the betrayal of Father Inigo Montoy, Highlord Tirion Fordring took a more personal approach when forming the Argent Crusade, in order to prevent infiltration from the Scourge, and other evils. As such, Argent Crusaders are always alert for the worst. At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 9th level), the Argent Crusader gains +1 Sacred Bonus to all saving throws. The Soul Within (Ex): As Argent Crusaders train, they gradually bring out more of their untapped potential with the path they have chosen. At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 9th level), depending on the chosen path, the Argent Crusader gains the following, at the indicated levels : Path of Valor Toughness, +2 Diplomacy and +2 Sense Motive. (Total of Toughness V, +10 Diplomacy and +10 Sense Motive at 9th level) Path of Vigilance Toughness, +2 spot and +2 listen. (Total of Toughness V, +10 spot and +10 listen at 9th level) Argent Focus: The Argent Crusader may specialize with a focus, honing certain abilities that further defines her unique approach towards combating the growing darkness in the world. She learns to enhance or learn new skills from the Argent Crusade that are usually well guarded secrets. At each odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 9th), the Argent Crusader may choose one of the abilities below, depending on their path : - PATH OF VALOR - Personal Mastery (Ex): The Argent Crusader may choose Extra Turning, Empower Smite or Toughness as a bonus feat. This ability may be selected multiple times for Argent Focus. Divine Surge (Su): Once per round as a free action, at the activation of an aura, the Argent Crusader and all party members affected by the aura will also heal 1d8 hit points + the Argent Crusader's Charisma Modifier + Argent Crusader level at the start of the aura's first round. This ability can be selected multiple times for Argent Focus, and each time the healing will increase by an additional 1d8. For example, if Divine Surge is taken twice, then the healing from an aura's activation will become 2d8 hit points + Charisma Modifier + Argent Crusader level. Divine Repulse (Su): Once per round as a free action, at the activation of an aura, the Argent Crusader will emit a holy pulse equal to 5 feet per point of charisma modifier (minimum 5 feet). All opponents caught in this pulse must make a fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 Paladin Level + Argent Crusader Level + Charisma Modifier) or suffer 1d8 + Charisma Modifier + Argent Crusader Level as divine damage at the start of the aura's first round. his ability can be selected multiple times for Argent Focus, and each time the damage will increase by an additional 1d8. For example, if Divine Repulse is taken twice, then the damage from an aura's activation will become 2d8 + Charisma Modifier + Argent Crusader level as divine damage. Blessed Life (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains damage reduction 2/-. The Argent Crusader can choose this ability multiple times for Argent Focus, and it's effects stack. Sacred Shield (Su): In addition to other abilities associated with the Holy Valor feat, the Argent Crusader may use holy charges to form a protective shield around herself. One charge will form a barrier that absorbs 10 points per charisma modifier of damage for 3 rounds. Two charges increases the potency to 20 points per charisma modifier for 6 rounds, and three charges increases the potency to 30 points per charisma modifier for 9 rounds. Sacred Shield has a cooldown of 30 rounds. A Light in a Darkened World (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains a permanent +2 bonus to charisma. The Argent Crusader can choose this ability multiple times for Argent Focus, and it's effects stack. Aura of Valor (Su): The Argent Crusader and all allies gain immunity to fatigue and exhaustion, and also purges such effects from the Argent Crusader and allies. This functions as an aura from the paladin class. Aura of Cleansing (Su): The Argent Crusader and her allies gains immunity to all diseases and poisons (supernatural, magical and mundane), and the aura also purges diseases and poisons from the Argent Crusader and all allies. This functions as an aura from the paladin class. Justicar's Stance (Ex): As a free action, the Argent Crusader may enter a focused, disciplined combat stance, ready to bring judgement upon her foes. While this stance is active, The Argent Crusader gains +2 Concentration, +2 on all melee attack rolls, and +3 sacred bonus to AC, but suffers a -2 penalty on physical damage rolls. Only one stance may be active at any given time. - PATH OF VIGILANCE - Vigilant Mastery (Ex): The Argent Crusader may choose a weapon of choice. All damage rolls with the selected weapon of choice increases by +1. This ability may be taken multiple times for Argent Focus, and if applied for the same weapon, it's effects will stack. Lawbringer's Stance (Ex): As a free action, the Argent Crusader may enter an aggressive combat stance, ready to bring down foes as soon as possible. While this stance is active, the Argent Crusader gains +5 on all melee attack rolls, +5 physical damage with all melee attacks, but suffers a -3 AC penalty, and -2 Concentration. Only one stance may be active at any given time. Bulwark's Stance (Ex): As a free action, the Argent Crusader may enter a highly defensive combat stance, ready to protect himself or others to the best of his ability. While this stance is active, the Argent Crusader gains Damage Reduction 5/-, +6 dodge bonus to AC and +2 on all saving throws, but suffers a -3 penalty to attack rolls, and -3 on physical damage rolls. Only one stance may be active at any given time. The damage reduction from this stance stacks with other similar forms, such as a barbarian's damage reduction, or the epic damage reduction feat. Sentry's Stance (Ex): As a free action, the Argent Crusader may enter a sharp, watchful combat stance, ready to anticipate surprise attacks. While this stance is active, the Argent Crusader gains +5 Concentration, +10 on Spot and Listen checks, +2 dodge bonus to AC, but suffers a -3 penalty on attack rolls. Only one stance may be active at any given time. Alerted Stance (Ex): As a free action, the Argent Crusader may enter a willful, readied combat stance, in order to prepare himself against spells, traps and other obstacles. While this stance is active, the Argent Crusader gains +6 on all saving throws, but suffers a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Only one stance may be active at any given time. Stay Alert! (Ex): If the Argent Crusader is using a shield, he will automatically block the first ranged attack at him per round, even if he is caught flat-footed. In addition, the Argent Crusader gains +2 on all Spot and Listen checks. (Note : This will not stack with the Deflect Arrows feat.) A Hope in a Darkened World (Ex): Each time an Argent Crusader chooses this ability, she gains a permanent +2 bonus to stamina. The Argent Crusader can choose this ability multiple times for Argent Focus. Determined to Survive (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains +1 on all saving throws and +1 Dodge bonus to AC. The Argent Crusader can choose this ability multiple times for Argent Focus. Ardent Defender (Ex): While using a shield, the Argent Crusader gains +1 Shield bonus and +1 on all melee attack rolls. This shield bonus improves that of his current shield equipped. The Argent Crusader can choose this ability multiple times for Argent Focus. Champion of the Crusade (Ex): At 9th level, the Argent Crusader's training has become truly something to behold. He is ever watchful for corruption trying to sneak into his organization's own ranks. He becomes immune to all mind affecting spells and effects (but not effects such as dazing, and stunning). Crusader's Mastery: At 10th Level, the Argent Crusader's training is complete. They learn to hone their developed skills into a paramount ability. Depending on their chosen path, they may choose one of the following at the indicated level : - PATH OF VALOR - Steadfast Champion (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains a permanent bonus of +4 Stamina and +4 divine bonus to all saving throws. Beacon of Hope (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains a permanent bonus of +4 Charisma and +4 Divine bonus to AC. - PATH OF VIGILANCE - Paramount Avenger (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains a permanent bonus of +4 Strength, and +4 morale on all attack rolls. Paramount Protector (Ex): The Argent Crusader gains a permanent bonus of +4 Stamina, and +4 Divine Bonus to AC.